The fate of Evenstar
by Masked Star Hobbit with a Ring
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen are perfect for each other. But when Arwen tells Aragorn the painful truth, and Aragorn is called to war, will their love stay alive? I don't own LOTR.
1. The painful truth

"Arwen, is it possible for me not to dwell on the past? Isildur's blood is in my veins. That said, how will I overcome the power of the One Ring?" "Aragorn, you may be in his bloodline, but that does not mean you will fail to overcome the ring's power. You are not Isildur himself. You have better control over your actions. I am sure you will be fine." Arwen and Aragorn had been talking for some time now, about dwelling on the past, the One Ring, and so on. They did not hear Elrond, ruler of Rivendell and Arwen's father, step into the room. He had come to find Arwen, for she was not where she was supposed to be. When he saw them there, together, he couldn't help but smile. He knew that Arwen was in love with Aragorn, and that he was in love with her. He dare not make his presence known, so he slowly walked off, not even being noticed. That moment was good for Elrond, because he knew his daughter was growing up. She had no one to talk to but himself, so having Aragorn there was nice. Elrond trusted Aragorn, so he knew that his little girl was safe.

Arwen looked into Aragorn's eyes, and he sensed sadness in her. "Arwen, is there something wrong?" "N-No. Everything's fine." Arwen runs off, now in tears, trying to hide that something was actually wrong. Aragorn just stood there, in shock. He had no idea what was wrong, but he had a few ideas. The next morning, Arwen was walking through a beautiful garden, when she was greeted by Aragorn, who, at this point was seriously worried, wanted to find out what was wrong with her. "Good morning, Arwen." "Good morning, Aragorn." "Arwen, what was wrong last night? You seemed worried, like something major happened. What was it?" "Well…. Aragorn, I have something to tell you. I can't hide it anymore. My power is slowly fading, and I will soon die…" Aragorn looked at her in shock. He had thought it was a minor thing, but… Arwen dying? His eyes started to water. Arwen sat next to him and whispered softly into his ear. She had known this for some time now, but was too afraid to tell Aragorn about it. They had planned to have an elvish wedding, with all of their friends invited. But it seemed that it would not be that way.

They sat there for a while before Arwen leaned over towards Aragorn, and was close to kissing him before Gimli walked in. "Aragorn, I need to speak with you at once." "Of course, Gimli. I'll be right back Arwen." After they had talked, Aragorn came back in and sat next to Arwen again. This time he tried kissing her. But they were interrupted this time by Legolas. "Aragorn, do you have a moment? Gandalf and I wish to speak with you." Aragorn, who was becoming irritated, gets up and leaves Arwen for the second time. When he got back, though, he had news for Arwen. "I have to leave. I have been summoned into battle, and I cannot squeeze my way out of this situation. I'm so sorry." She sits in silence, and then assures him that she will be fine in his absence. He prepared to leave for Rohan, which was a good distance away. There, he would meet Theoden, king of Rohan. When he was ready to go, he went to tell Arwen goodbye. He found her in the garden, sitting on the stone seat, tears in her eyes. "Arwen, I will come back. I promise you that, if nothing else. I love you too much to not come back." They say goodbye, and Aragorn leaves for Rohan.


	2. Arriving in Rohan

All the way to Rohan, Aragorn was thinking about Arwen. Would she be alive when he returned? What happened if she wasn't? So many questions plauged Aragorn's mind as he rode. He started to get worried, to the point of wanting to go back to Rivendale. She has assured him that she would be fine, but after hearing that she would die soon, he wasn't sure that she was going to be okay. He knew he had to fight in Rohan, but he wasn't sure that was where he needed to be. They stopped for the night, and set up a camp. Once everyone had settled down, Aragorn snuck out of his tent (rather, the tent he shared with Legolas), and gazed at the stars. Legolas, waking to see Aragorn was gone, went looking for him. He found Aragorn, staring at the stars. "Aragorn, come back to the tent. I'm sure Arwen will be fine." Aragorn, who had no ide how Legolas knew about him and Arwen, went back to the tent and fell asleep. All that night, he had nightmares. Nightmares of Arwen dying, and him getting back and seeing her cold, lifeless body. Nightmares about dying in battle, and Arwen hearing the news. He awoke many times, just to find that he was still in that tent, in the middle of nowhere. He shuddered at the though of either of those things happening.

The next morning, Sam, Merry, Frodo, and Pippin came to wake Aragorn. Gandalf had sent them, because Legolas was already awake and out of the tent. "Aragorn? Aragorn, time to get up." Frodo whispered softly into Aragorn's ear. Aragorn woke up with a jolt, looking at the hobbits. "Good morning you four." "Good morning.", they all replied at once. After breakfast, they packed up and headed out again, hoping to reach Rohan by nightfall. Legolas sensed something was wrong with Aragorn, since he had eaten nothing at breakfast, and because of the night before. He said nothing about it, though. Borimir and his brother, Faramir, had come, too. Their father Denethor, the steward of Gondor, had somewhat forced them to come. Throughout the day, Aragorn slowed his pace and drifted to the back of the group. His mind was clouded with thoughts and questions. Gandalf, who had noticed Aragorn at the back of the group, also thought something might be wrong. Pippin, who was riding with him, didn't seen to notice. As for the other hobbits, they were fast asleep the whole ride. Aragorn was almost daydreaming, when Gandalf brough him back to reality. He was overjoyed that they were going to Rohan, of all places, because one of his best friends, Eowyn, lived there. But when he remembered why they were going, he was overtaken with grief.

When they arrived in Rohan, they were met with great joy. They were immeadetly taken to King Theoden. They all dismounted and were taken into the throne room. "Look who has arrived! The band of heroes, coming to aid us in war. Welcome, all of you!" Theoden happily said. He had been waiting for them to come, fearing they might not make it. Eowyn and Eomer, his niece and nephew, were there also, and when Eowyn saw Aragorn, she beamed. "Aragorn! I'm so glad to see you again!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He was happy to see her, after not seeing each other so long, it seemed like they had just met again. He told her all about RIvendale, since she had never been there before, and she told him about what had happened in Rohan before they had arrived. They laughed together, and in his spare time, Aragorn met with Eowyn to talk and have fun. One hour, when Araogrn and Eowyn were walking around Rohan, the sound of a horn echoed through the kingdom. Aragorn knew that was the signal of war, so he told Eowyn goodbye and left. He mounted his horse, and raced off with the others. Seeing all of the orcs, it made him rethink ever coming. He couldn't go back now. He had no choice but to fight.


	3. Battle, the journey home, and death

Aragorn was as nervous as ever, riding out to meet the orcs in battle. He remembered the nightmare he had about dying in battle, and his body stiffened. He couldn't think straight and was dizzy for what seemed like forever. Legolas, who had first noticed, stopped Aragorn's horse and his own, and turned them around to head back to Rohan. When they got back, he asked, "Aragorn? Aragorn, are you okay?" Aragorn snapped out of it, and realized he was back in Rohan. "I'm fine now. When I was out there, I remembered a nightmare I had about dying in battle, and I got so nervous I couldn't move. I can't go out there, Legolas. I just can't." Legolas looked at Aragorn, and knew what was going on. He was scared he would die in battle, and never see Arwen again. Aragorn knew all too well that if he were to go out there, he would, without a shadow of a doubt, be killed. He stood, silent, until Eowyn noticed he was back. She came over to say hello, and thought to herself "Why is he back already? The battle just got started." Legolas, seeing the confusion in her eyes, explained. She understood then. She knew how important Arwen was to Aragorn, because he talked about her all the time. The thought of losing him was bad enough, but him losing his only love? That was even worse.

Aragorn pleaded and begged Legolas to take him back to Rivendale, but Legolas tried to ignore him. He didn't want to take Aragorn back, but at the same time, he did. The battle was near end, as far as he could tell. That meant they would be heading back to Rivendale. He hoped that Aragorn would be alright, since he seemed stressed. In due time, he would know how to help his worried friend. Another sound echoed through Rohan. "The sound of victory." Legolas said. They had won the battle! Everyone cheered as the survivors rode back into Rohan. Gandalf, who had not seen Legolas and Aragorn leave, asked Legolas why they were back already. "It's a long story, Gandalf. I'll have to explain later." Gandalf nodded in agreement. He knew it had to do with Aragorn. Before nightfall, they had left Rohan, heading back for Rivendale. There, they would split off and go their own ways. Aragorn again drifted to the back of the group, but stayed close to those in front of him. At dusk, they set up camp, hundreds of miles from Rohan, to replenish everyone's energy for the long journey home the next day. After a good night's rest, Aragorn felt somewhat better, but would feel much better when he saw Arwen again. They packed up and started again for Rivendale.

When they got there, everyone felt a rush of comfort and peace run through their bodies. They had made it back to a safe place, where they did not have to worry about orcs. The first thing Aragorn did when they arrived was dismount and run for the House of Elrond. He had mixed emotions at this point: fear, joy, love. When he got to the House of Elrond, he searched for either Elrond or Arwen. He didn't find them, but rather Galadriel and Celeborn. They looked as if they had been mourning, and Aragorn got the chills. _Could Arwen really be dead,_ he thought. He asked them where they had come from. Galadriel replied "We have come from seeing Arwen. She is not doing well at all." Aragorn thanked them, and ran for her room. There he found Elrond, kneeling next to his pale daughter, who was barely alive. "Aragorn, I'm so glad you made it back. As you may be able to tell, Arwen has taken a turn for the worse. I'm so sorry." Aragorn walked over to Arwen, and kneeled next to her. "Arwen? Can you hear me?" Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him. "Aragorn! I thought you wouldn't make it back. I missed you so much!" He saw the relief in her eyes. "Being able to see you once more was what I wanted. I-I love you, Aragorn. Don't forget that." "I love you too, Arwen." Her eyes slowly closed, and Aragorn started crying. "She's… dead."


	4. The funeral, and new hope

Aragorn cried for hours, kneeling next to Arwen, who had died a few minutes after he saw her. He had no idea what to do, now that she was gone. _Now we won't have that beautiful elvish wedding we dreamed of, _though Aragorn. "If only I had come back sooner, I might have been able to save her." Elrond walked in to see how he was doing. "Aragorn, I must ask you a question." "Yes, what is it, Elrond?" "We are planning to have a funeral for Arwen, and I was wondering if you would come and give a speech commemorating her life." "Sure. I'd do anything for Arwen, even if she was dead." Elrond thanks Aragorn for his time, and walks out of the room. Aragorn starts to walk out, and realizes something. "I still have the Evenstar Arwen gave me." He takes the necklace off and puts it around Arwen's neck. "May this bring you peace." He gets up and walks out of the room. There stood Legolas, waiting to her how Arwen was. Aragorn could only mutter one word "She…" Legolas needed no further explanation. Just because of that one word, he knew that Arwen had died. "Aragorn, I'm sorry. I know she was practically your life." Aragorn looked at Legolas and smiled. "Thanks, Legolas. I always know you'll be here for me." He walks off, and Legolas does too. Word spreads of Arwen's death, and everyone plans to come to the funeral. Especially Eowyn.

When the day of the funeral arrived, men, elves, dwarves, and even some hobbits came into Lothlòrien. They all knew Arwen well and wanted to come. Her cold, lifeless body made Pippin shudder. He had never been to a funeral before, so this setting was new to him. "We are here today to remember the beautiful Arwen, who is now in a better place." Elrond began. A few minutes into it, he called Aragorn out to give his speech. "Arwen was a fair maiden, who had a passion for everything and everyone. You could have insulted her every single day, and she would still be friendly to you. I happen to be very close with Arwen, and she told me the day I was going to ride out to Rohan that she would die soon. I couldn't accept it, and lived in constant fear that she might be dead when I got back. Luckily, I got back in time to see her once more before she died. I could see the relief in her eyes once she saw me. So I know for a fact that she is resting in peace." Everyone clapped for him as he walked off. Eowyn got up and left before it was over to see Aragorn. "Aragorn, are you going to be alright? I know this is tough for you." "I don't know if I'll ever be okay again. She was my life, my soul mate. I miss her so much." Aragorn started to cry, and Eowyn hugged him tightly. He knew for a fact that she had a crush on him. And he had just as much of a crush on her now.

Days, weeks, and months passed by after the funeral. Aragorn finally told Legolas about his brilliant scheme. "I'm going to ask Eowyn to marry me." "?!" "Yes, it may seem crazy, but we both like each other, and I see no point in waiting any longer." Eowyn walked in just as Aragorn finished. "Hi Aragorn, Legolas." "Eowyn, I have to ask you a question." "What is it Aragorn?" "Eowyn, will you… marry me?" Eowyn stood in shock as Aragorn got down on his knee and opened the box containing the ring he had gotten for her. "Well, yes! Yes, I will!" Aragorn got up and ran off to find everyone and tell them what he did. The couple decided to get married in Rohan, so Eowyn's uncle, King Theoden, could be there to see it. They made all of the arrangements, and got a date for the wedding. The wedding day arrived quicker than you can say 'chimi-chonga'. The bells rang, and the people walked into the castle, where it was being held. Aragorn waited patiently for his bride. As the music played, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out. The ring-bearer was none other than Frodo Baggins, and the best man was Legolas. Eowyn's maid-of-honor was Galadriel. Eowyn was the last to walk in, with her uncle escorting her. She was in a beautiful white gown, with a long train. Aragorn was dumbfounded. He had never seen Eowyn look so beautiful. They got married, and had a baby girl, named Arwen.


End file.
